


To late

by Akifall



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Love, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Akechi's facade was another mask that only slipped when he was with Akira Kurusu- if only they had met sooner.





	To late

**Author's Note:**

> This is badly written so sorry, I needed to get it out my system though so badly. I frigging love this pairing T_T

_“We should stop this” Akira tangled his hands in bronze locks, eyes filled with lust, he grinned tiredly as he raised the older male back into his lap._

-

“Kurusu-kun?” Akira snapped out of his day dream and with a quick look at Haru he began to nervously fiddle with his glasses. Haru giggled into her palm and then turned her attention back to the plants.

-

This was how he’d been for a while. That day The train’s had stopped running. The weather was particularly hot and most of the vending machines had run out of drinks, Akira along with probably a few dozen people were close to collapsing from thirst. Morgana who for most days stayed in his bag while traveling, lazed happily in the heat back at the café.

Akira sighed and ran his hand over his forehead when to his delight a bottle of water was being thrust his way.

“I hope you don’t consider this a bribe of some sort, I assume that you’re parched because of the weather conditions?” Akechi said with a friendly smile. Akechi himself didn’t look a single hair out of place; he was as perfect as ever. Akira couldn’t help but be hesitant over accepting the offered beverage, but in the end he chose to accept it with a thankful nod.

Akechi smiled warmly, eyes half drooping and head bowing slightly before he noticed the younger boy staring.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite expect you to accept it. After all I’m practically a stranger.” Akechi forced another smile.

“Akechi-san isn’t a stranger.” Akira replied with his own smile before twisting the cap off the bottle and guzzling half the contents. Akechi blushed, tucking a hand behind his ear for a moment while he waited for the younger male to finish.

“I’m quite happy to hear you say that.” Akechi confessed, he then paused, words dying in his throat as he glanced silently at the ground.

Time ticked on and before long people were giving up and leaving, Akechi wiped his forehead and sighed with heat and Akira grumbled as the viewing board above confirmed cancellation of all traveling.

“Well this is most unexpected.” Akechi mumbled biting his thumb; Akira shrugged in response before pushing the bottle into Akechi’s hand with a smile of his own.

“You look thirsty.” He said in response. Akechi looked startled and then looked away shyly.

“T-thanks.” He stuttered. Akira smiled softly as he watched the usually well postured detective consume the rest of the liquid and then he motioned the man to follow him.

“I’m sure Leblanc’s got coffee to spare.”

-

_There’s something beautiful about feeling his lovers spine against his chest. Naked flesh touching one another as the moon hangs outside and illuminates the outline of their bodies._

_Akira boldly places a kiss on Akechi’s shoulder. Akechi clenches his eyes and bites his lips in despair. Because they both know that tonight will be the last night they can do this._

-

Akechi visited frequently after that. At first he simply told Akira that he enjoyed the coffee, on those days Akira pulled out his books or homework and spent time talking to the detective.

They spoke about all sorts of things, at first it was about their mutual interest in The Phantom Thieves, and then it progressed to their backgrounds.

“I see so you were set up… that is most unfortunate.” Akechi said with a frown. Akira let the silence flow between them for a moment before Akechi looked up nervously.

“In a way… it has worked out, you seem to be quite the popular one; I can’t help but feel quite envious at times.” Akechi chuckled into his coffee, eyes deep with longing.

Because despite his popularity nobody actually wanted to know the real Goro Akechi; everyone loved the façade, the act.

And here was the man behind the real mask; a broken and nervous wreck just trying to hold on to something real for once without destroying it.

-

_They made love the night before their final trip to the casino. It was a first for both of them, and through this they were both equals. They cried for one another and reached for parts that pleased them, but also desperately needed to remember._

_Because this was the last day Goro Akechi decided to allow his mask to slip._

_“I love you.” Akechi whispered brokenly as Akira slept; his heart not quite strong enough to hear the words said back. When Akira woke Akechi was gone, all that remained… was Crow._

-

Akechi lost all resolve the moment Crow pulled the trigger, Akechi begging him to stop was like a whisper in a hurricane. While Crow laughed, tears ran down his face.

-

The shutters fell and Akechi watched as Joker reached forward; his eyes bright with desperation and dread before Akechi saw only his own distorted reflection in the silver. The other’s begged him to save himself, for someone to find a way to push the shutters back up. Akechi instead shot his other self and everything went black but not without one last thought.

-

_“I love you to.” Akira replied with a smile, eyes fluttering open after Akechi confessed. Akechi felt the world tilt as Akira pulled him down into an embrace. “I love you. Goro Akechi.”_

-

'If only I had met you sooner.'


End file.
